


第十七章

by somebodynobody



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodynobody/pseuds/somebodynobody
Summary: TRIBLE KILL





	第十七章

李振洋刚把车子开出去，之间蔡徐坤骚气无比的跑车已经一骑绝尘，李振洋摇了摇头，又颇为自恋的想自己的小弟真是乖乖巧巧听话可爱的小宝贝，什么都告诉自己，完全不用担心。  
可惜洋哥的自信笑容在进入繁花之后就消失得无影无踪，李英超和黄明昊一起正在兴致勃勃听着一个年轻男子侃侃而谈，黄明昊坐在范丞丞大腿上，而年轻男子的手直放在李英超的腿上，男人长得干净帅气，头发有些多，随意在头上扎了一个小啾啾。他撸了撸李英超发量也很充足的头发，从口袋里拿出了...皮筋？？？  
李振洋感觉自己要气炸了，李英超大眼睛张的亮亮的，男人顺手给他绑起了小辫子，扎了两个超难看的朝天辫，李英超撅着小嘴凑到男人面前去看他手机屏幕当镜子用，旁边黄明昊范丞丞哈哈大笑着不知道在说什么，李英超看着看着，也就跟着哈哈大笑起来。  
然后就顺势倒到了那个男人怀里！  
李振洋觉得自己头顶都绿的发油了，气急败坏揪着李英超的后颈，冷冷道：“你干嘛呢李英超？”  
他瞥了一眼旁边的男人，男人笑的不怀好意（？）的样子，引起他强烈不适。  
还好李英超懵懵懂懂并没有丧失求生欲，他扬起小脑袋冲着李振洋发射甜美笑容，还伸手搂住了李振洋的脖子：“洋哥你来啦！”  
李大猫的毛终于被摸顺了那么一点，但是仍然是没好气地说：“你一天天人不人鬼不鬼的你干嘛呢李英超儿？”  
“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅~”李英超笑的眼睛都没了，小脸皱的快接不上气了，李振洋叹口气，只得无奈帮他顺着气，顺势坐了下来，把李英超抱到了自己大腿上。  
旁边扎小辫子的男人眯着眼睛看着他，不发一言。

“啊洋哥，你来啦~”还是黄明昊先说了话，“这是我们刚认识的，岳叔，刚从英国回来，他太有意思啦！”  
那个被称为岳叔的男的友好伸出了手：“您好，我岳明辉。”  
李振洋没伸手，象征性嗯了一声。  
岳明辉的手有些尴尬，只得顺手回来摸了摸鼻子：“您是小李英超儿的哥哥？”  
“小李英超儿？”这个过分亲昵的称呼再度引起李振洋强烈不适。  
“哎哟，”岳明辉毫无差距，口气中颇为遗憾，“你来带小李英超儿走吗？太可惜了，刚一个可爱的小男孩也被人强行带走了，咋又来一个强行带人的人呢？”  
李振洋眯着眼睛，口气实在是好不到哪里去：“我弟弟还小，可不能给外面花里胡哨的男人骗了。”李英超刚想解释，腰部被李振洋狠狠捏了一下，瞬间噤声。  
岳明辉有些尴尬，黄明昊却连忙说：“没事岳叔，您在和我们说一下那个您在NBA的故事吗？我和丞丞还想听！”  
还没等岳明辉开口，李振洋立刻打断了黄明昊：“听听听什么听？都几点了小孩儿还不回家？你成年了吗你？”  
一句话，就让黄明昊迅速枯萎：“嘘！！洋哥，我是找我们学校王琳凯伪造的身份证，您小点声！”  
李振洋拍了拍黄明昊的脑袋，又对范丞丞说：“你姐姐说了，再不回家打断你的腿。”  
看着两个xjj屁滚尿流迅速离开酒吧，李振洋这才“礼貌”对着岳明辉说：“感谢您陪我弟弟玩儿，不过我们要回家了！”  
牵着李英超手，看着小孩乖乖巧巧的样子但是又把小嘴翘到天上的小脾气，李振洋深呼吸告诉自己没生气，没一点生气。

“洋哥~”看着李振洋就开着车不说话，李英超终于有些忐忑起来。  
不管是上一世，还是这一世，李振洋从来没有对他板过脸，这还是第一次。  
上一世，就算是自己在外面玩的厉害，喝得烂醉回去，李振洋也只是轻轻叹气，没多说他一句。有时候他自己惹事了，看到李振洋又一次出面摆平时候也会心虚小声道谢，李振洋看着他的眼神也是悲凉但包容，他只轻轻说一句“下次不要了”，也从没有不理他。  
可是今天只是和陌生男人多说了几句话，洋哥就...吃醋了吗？  
想到这里，李英超也有点欣喜，甜蜜的想李振洋会为自己吃醋，一定是爱自己的表现。  
算啦，上一世看你这么帮我摆平各种烂事，那这一世乖巧的超哥，就懂事的来安慰你吧！  
想到这里，李英超扬起笑脸，侧身戳了戳李振洋的胳膊，糯糯喊了声：“洋哥。”  
可惜李振洋不吃这套，瞥了他一眼，冷冷说道：“你给我坐好咯！”

正当李英超撅着嘴不知道怎么办的时候，李振洋的声音又从耳边传来：“给我把你头上那两个辫子给摘咯，不然小心我把它剪了！”  
李英超一愣，明白这个大醋坛子吃醋吃的太厉害了，咯咯笑出了声。被李振洋瞪了一眼之后，还是乖巧的把辫子给解了，头发又瞬间膨胀起来，李英超拼命压了压，发现头发根本不受自己控制，苦恼的把卫衣后领压在了头上。  
“咦，我这样好像无脸男~”李英超又开心起来，笑个不停，“我是无脸男！”  
李振洋又一次被李英超的可爱打败了，心里的怒气早就被小可爱击退，但是依然面无表情。

车渐渐驶入了小区的停车位，刚熄火，李英超就哒哒哒跑下车，兴冲冲给李振洋开了门：“洋哥！小弟我来伺候您下车！我乖吗！”说着扬起小脑袋，那双装满星星的眼睛半讨好的乖巧摸样，瞬间抚慰了李振洋。  
“我迟早有一天被你可爱死。”李振洋忍不住笑出声，双手捏了捏李英超的耳朵。  
“那当然了，我可是小可爱！”见李振洋笑了，李英超笑容更加灿烂了，他抱住李振洋，在李振洋耳边轻轻说：“我永远是你的小可爱。”  
李振洋心跳猛地一震，身体已经率先有了反应。

他抱起李英超把他抵在车窗上，慌乱下李英超悬空的双腿立刻勾住了李振洋的腰，可是李英超一米八三的个子也不是那么容易能勾上，就这么掉了勾，勾了掉，一下又一下的摩擦终于让李振洋有了反应。  
“小妖精，哥哥只想干死你！”看着李英超迷茫的又嘟起小嘴，李振洋没忍住，低低在李英超耳边说。看着小妖精双脸迅速红透，蔓延到耳朵，李振洋这才满意的一手托着李英超的屁股，一手顺势打开了汽车后座，把李英超推了进去。  
李英超还没反应过来，洋哥的唇就咬住了他的，大脑顿时失去思考能力，但他喜欢李振洋这么久了，加上今天又喝了点酒，整个身体迅速红透，意识也渐渐迷离，嘴边溢出一阵呻吟。  
就这么一会儿，李振洋已经把他的卫衣脱掉，又把他的裤子扯掉，汽车后座虽然足够宽敞，可是对于两个一米八几的男人来说，还是有点狭小，李振洋扶起李英超，让他双腿分开，坐到了自己身上。  
他自己的裤子也被半褪，硕大的欲望在这个体味和小李英超头碰头，李振洋没有去管下体，又重新咬住李英超的唇，双手狠狠揉着李英超的屁股。  
“洋哥...洋哥哥...”李英超被揉捏的舒服极了，乱蓬蓬的头发一下一下翘着，可爱极了，李振洋看着看着，觉得自己下面更热了。  
不过还不是时候，今天就要教训这个在外面对别的男人投怀送抱的小坏东西。

李振洋顺势向下，低着头移到李英超胸前的红点，舔了一下。  
李英超发出闷哼，扬起小脑袋，他有点歪歪的喉结正对李振洋，李振洋嘴角上扬，又添了一下李英超的喉结。  
“啊啊啊洋哥！”  
下面前端已经泛出点点，一颤一颤正和李振洋的炙热摩擦又摩擦，而自己的屁股正在被李振洋大力搓揉，胸前的两点被李振洋的舌头灵巧的调弄，李英超简直爽的不能自己，他微张嘴，发出好听的呻吟。  
这半年他和李振洋没少做，彼此对彼此的身体也很熟悉，李振洋揉捏屁股的时候是不是碰到他的穴口挑逗一下，现在他不用去感受就知道自己的穴口也肯定是一片泥泞。  
突然穴口有异物侵入，他呻吟了一声，知道是李振洋开始扩张了，他身体又软了几分，甜蜜开心的冲着李振洋“洋哥哥，我亲爱的洋哥哥”叫个不停，他知道，李振洋根本受不了他这样。  
果然，身后的扩张明显加快了，李英超美滋滋的配合着，开始期待被李振洋大力贯穿的时候。  
“洋哥，洋哥，我可以了，你快进来！”李英超声音带了些娇娇，冲着李振洋轻轻说，还伸出小舌头舔了舔李振洋的耳朵。  
果然，李振洋掐着李英超的细腰，把他抱起，让他跪在后椅上，然后扶着自己的硕大，对准李英超的后穴，另一只手扶着李英超，让他慢慢下落。  
李英超发出舒服的哼哼声。

可惜，李振洋只让他下落到一半，然后伸手把他的细腰固定住，不让他再下去了。

后穴不停收缩，李英超眼睛泛红，后穴的空虚感直冲脑海，他捧着李振洋的脸一通乱吻，一边喃喃道：“哥哥，让我下去，让我下去，你快进来，快进来。”  
李振洋笑着享受着李英超的亲吻，不为所动，看着李英超眼角已经泛出泪水，小屁股不安分不停扭动，他自己也深吸一口气憋住，才沉声道：“小弟，告诉哥哥，今天有没有做错什么事？”  
“啊啊啊洋哥，我要，小弟想要洋哥肏我，快！”李英超舌头也开始不安分舔着李振洋的嘴唇，勾住他的舌头吮吸，后穴猛吸着，想要李振洋完完全全进入。  
该死，李英超的舌头和后穴让李振洋爽的头皮发麻，他都觉得自己这不是给自己找罪受吗？可是想到繁花里李英超笑着倒入别的男人怀里，李振洋又强迫自己冷静。  
“小弟，看着我，告诉哥哥...”话还没说话，李英超的小屁股成功拜托李振洋的手，一下子就把整个身子的重量压到了李振洋的下体上，从来没有经历过的体味让李振洋插的更深，李英超的空虚感一下子被填满，发出满足的呻吟。  
“唔，洋哥，好舒服，小弟好舒服~洋哥，洋哥好棒，好喜欢，唔~”  
看着李英超被欲望完全覆盖的漂亮脸蛋，李振洋只想给自己打几巴掌冷静一下，可是小孩的小屁股又开始挪动，紧致的小穴不停吸着自己，李振洋感觉自己大脑里的弦已经完全绷断，他站起来，把李英超推到了汽车正副驾驶中间的置物扶手上，把他的双腿牢牢固定在腰间，而自己的双腿跪在车后座，这才堪堪让车后排容下这两个一米八几的大男孩。  
李英超惊呼一声双手连忙扶着正副驾驶的座椅靠背，这样他们两个的体位才被牢牢固定住。

李英超才舒一口气，稍微回来了一点的理智，又被之后李振洋漫天遍地凶猛的撞击冲撞的一干二净。  
色气的李英超今天尤其主动，也不知道是因为酒的关系，简直让李振洋欲罢不能。他用力冲撞着李英超的后穴，性器在里面横冲直撞，没有技巧，只是大力的撞击，发出啪啪啪的声音。  
“啊，啊，洋哥~”感受到李振洋一直在不停装着自己的敏感点，李英超紧紧抓着座椅靠背，呻吟声都支离破碎，李英超忘情说着“洋哥好棒”，一边感受着李振洋大力的耕耘。  
理智随着李英超的释放终于开始回归，可是今天的李振洋尤其凶猛，又把李英超推倒在后座，让他双手八着窗户，抬起了他的一条腿，又开始抽查。  
第二次李英超泄的很快，高潮不自觉让后穴持续收缩，他明显感觉到李振洋的性器在自己体内依然坚硬。  
“洋哥，我不行了，好累~”李英超翻过身乖巧主动搂着李振洋，泥泞不堪的后穴在翻身时候依然没有让小李振洋离开，等李英超完全坐下，性器依然在体内叫嚣着。  
“小东西，以后还给不给别的男人投怀送抱了？”李振洋掰着他的屁股，把自己的性器一下一下往上送。  
“啊，”李英超又被挑起了欲望，可是他已经腰酸背痛，讲不出完整的话：“洋..洋哥..”  
“敢不敢了？”李振洋每问一句，就往李英超后穴顶一下。  
“嗯，啊啊啊~”李英超喘息。  
“说话！”李振洋又顶了一下，李英超大眼睛顿时盈满了生理泪水。  
可能是这副娇弱的样子又让李振洋更硬了，他一下一下挺着自己腰，李英超顿时又咿咿呀呀的呻吟起来。  
“洋哥，洋哥，我，我...”  
“快说！”虽然言辞严厉无比，可是口气却依然温和如水。  
“啊啊啊，我，不了，我只对洋哥，只对洋哥投怀送抱。”李英超的泪水终于落下，欲望也彻底被挑起，配合着李振洋的顶腰，一下一下律动起来。  
“小弟真乖，”李振洋亲了亲李英超的眼睛，吮去了眼角的泪水，一边大力贯穿李英超的身体，一边说：“只能被我抱，只能被我亲，只能被我肏。小宝贝。”  
“啊啊啊只给哥哥肏，啊，啊啊~”

等李英超被李振洋抱回家的时候，他连一根手指头都不想动，他在李振洋怀里很快沉沉入睡。  
李振洋揉了揉他的小脑袋，心里喜欢极了，亲了好几口。  
帮李英超做清理的时候，发现他后】】】穴已经有点红肿，李振洋抱歉的亲了亲，心想，虽然惩罚不是应该用这种方式，但是，目的已经达到了。  
他太爱李英超了，以前不知道小弟喜欢自己的时候已经做好了看着他长大结婚生子，可是拥有了之后才知道他的占有欲原来这么强，小弟是自己的，也只能是自己的。


End file.
